Entertaining Angels
by Murasaki Fujiwara
Summary: Naruto turns Hinata down for the Fireworks Festival, and Kakashi takes matters with Hinata into his own hands, but when the festival is interrupted by the Akatsuki and Hinata is taken hostage, Kakashi is forced to make a tough decision.
1. One to Another

A/N: Written in less than five minutes almost six months ago at 6:00 am...

I'm not sure about it, so I didn't post it. I'll see what people think of it and if they like it I'll finish it...

I hate teacher-stuent relationships usually, but I don't get _entirely_ sick with this pairing...

* * *

Kakashi watched quietly as Hinata approached Naruto, tapping her fingers together nervously. He couldn't help but marvel at the young Hyuuga heiress' persistence, something she had no doubt picked up from Naruto himself.

She had grown quite beautiful, her long black hair giving her the appearance of an oriental goddess, and she wasn't built like a board, like the other girls her age.

Kakashi grinned wryly to himself. He shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that about someone so much younger than himself...

Naruto was blinking dumbly at the young woman, who's face was growing redder and redder by the moment. Kakashi watched from the safety of the tree as Naruto shook his head and walked away. Kakashi sighed as the boy walked away. He just didn't know how lucky that boy was to have someone so lovely, who cared so much...

Hinata stood, staring after the boy as Kakashi leapt quietly down from the tree, her face looking as through she was about to cry. Kakashi bit his lip beneath the mask as he approached the young woman.

"Hinata-san?"

Hinata visibly jumped. Kakashi marveled at how cute it was, she never had been vary good at being a kunoichi, but she was a damn good diplomat when Naruto wasn't around.

"Oh, ah, Kakashi-sensei...my apologies, I didn't see you..." She said with a pink blush, bowing.

Kakashi waved his hand. "No problem..." He said, smiling behind his mask. "What are you doing out here?"

Hinata blushed a deep crimson. "I...uh, I came to ask Naruto to the fireworks festival...but...he said he's going with Sakura..." She said, turning a deeper shade at the mention of the rejection. Kakashi knit his brows. He knew for a fact that Sakura was going with Lee...

"Maybe I could help?"

Hinata's head snapped up. "No, no...that's not necessary..." Her lavender eyes scanned the ground again. "I know he's not going with Sakura...it's no big deal..."

Kakashi watched her closely. Her voice said one thing, but her face and body said another.

"For what it's worth, Hinata-san...any guy would be lucky to go to the fireworks festival with you. Naruto's just a blockhead."

Hinata looked up, blushing crimson, Kakashi smiled. There was an awkward silence for a long time, before Hinata spoke up again.

"Kakashi-sensei...would you go to the fireworks festival with me?" She finished on a higher note than intended. Kakashi could tell it took a lot of courage to say something like that.

"Hinata-san, I would be honored, but what would your father say?" Kakashi said, thinking of the Lord Hyuuga, who would not look too kindly on the thought of a noted 'pervert' taking his daughter to the festival, not to mention the age difference.

Hinata looked down at the forest floor. "I understand..." She said softly. Kakashi could tell by her tone that she truly did. He hated seeing her down like this.

"Have you ever though of going in a group? We could round up a few more people without dates...it might be a little more socially acceptable..."

Hinata smiled. God, she was so pretty when she smiled...

"That sounds good, Kakashi sensei..."

"Great, then we'll pick you up at...seven tomorrow?" He asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. Hinata nodded, her smile widening.

"See you tomorrow!" She said, kissing him on the cheek, just above his mask, before taking off through the trees. Kakashi smiled, putting a hand on his cheek where she had kissed him with a light laugh. She was a keeper, not doubt about it...


	2. Do you remember me?

A/N: Second chapta! teh plotz thikenz...revew and tell me what ur thinkz are

* * *

The next day Kakashi spent rounding up a small group consisting of Gai, Anko, Ibiki, Shino, Yamato, and several other friends that were ex-ANBU.

Kakashi found himself getting oddly excited at the prospect of spending a time with Hinata. From what he knew of her she was quiet, patient, kind…everything a man should look for in a woman. He really didn't know much about her other than the image projected as the Hyuuga clan's heiress and Naruto's long time stalker.

Kakashi started getting ready early, pulling his grey kimono and green hakama out of storage, and spending a good half an hour trying to remember how to tie the belt properly. He paused to look in the mirror, his heart hammering against his chest. He couldn't ever remember that time when a girl had made him this nervous…

Kakashi laughed at himself inwardly.

"It's just because she's so much younger than me…I'm only going because neither of us had a date…" He said, fixing his hair slightly. He paused when he caught himself. He didn't really like her, did he? She was just a kid…

He shook his head, dismissing the thought and set off to gather the small group of people.

Gai and Ibiki were the first stop and they set off across the village to pick up the others. Kakashi's heart beat wildly as the approached the Hyuuga complex, several other members of the group had already paired off with one another…

The got to the high walled building and Kakashi was surprised to see the tomboy Hanabi dressed in a pale blue kimono with cherry blossoms printed on it. She looked up at them with a raised eyebrow when they came to the door, Kakashi's hands positively sweating by now.

"Daaaad! Kakashi-sensei and a whole bunch of other people are her-mmph!" Hanabi's shouts were muffled by a slender hand covering her mouth.

"Shhh…don't tell him!" Kakashi heard Hinata mutter from the shadows. "I'll get in trouble…"

"What'll you give me if I don't talk?"

"How about I don't tell them it was you who broke the vase, not the neighbor cat…"

Hanabi's violet eyes narrowed. "Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut…"

"Good…" The eldest sister said, stepping out of the shadows as Kakashi craned his neck to see her.

When he finally did, his jaw nearly dropped. She was wearing a lavender kimono, also decorated with cherry blossoms and geometric patterns. She had powdered her face slightly and pulled her hair up, fastening it with a silver comb.

Of all the women Kakashi had ever seen, from actress' to geisha, he'd never seen one that looked as beautiful as she did at the moment. He found himself feeling rather guilty he hadn't spent more time in front of the mirror.

Suddenly, both sisters froze, Hinata's pale eyes widening.

"Hanabi, who are those people at the door?"

Hanabi's eyes widened and Hinata hung her head.

"I…was going to go to the fireworks festival with them…" She said softly.

Hayashi turned and surveyed the group that stood outside the door. His pale eyes fell on Kakashi and he frowned.

"Not without Neji…"

"But father…Neji was going with TenTen-san…"

"Well, he's going with you, now…Neji…" He called, beckoning the boy forward. Neji came reluctantly, hiding a flower up the sleeve of his kimono.

"Hai, Hayashi-sama…" He muttered, leading the girl out of the building, his face expressionless as he shut the door behind him and greeted Gai.

"Neji…maybe…um…we could pick up TenTen-san…" Hinata muttered, her eyes scanning the ground. Kakashi smiled slightly, feeling kind of bad for her. The poor girl wasn't allowed anywhere without that boy, was she?

"Hey, Hinata-chan…Neji-san…" Shino muttered, sticking his hands in the side oh his hakama as the group began to move. Kakahsi hung back in the back of the crowd, not wanting to get Hinata in trouble. Maybe this had been a bad idea…she seemed to be getting along fine with Shino…

After the group had picked up TenTen, she and Neji disappeared and Hinata moved backwards in the crowd, letting them pas as she hung back to walk beside Kakashi.

"You look beautiful…" He muttered, looking around. Hinata blushed slightly.

"Th-thank you, Kakashi-sensei…" she muttered, looking down at her folded hands, which were covered slightly by her kimono sleeves.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei!"

They turned around and spotted Sakura and Lee coming towards them, Sakura's rather modern looking kimono looking almost unflattering compared to Hinata's.

"Hey…we were just wondering if you've seen Naruto…"

"No…not yet…" Kakashi said, eyeing Hinata with a slight amount of worry. Sakura frowned.

"You two aren't together, are you?"

Not for the fist time in his life was Kakashi thankful for the mask; he had turned a shade of crimson.

"No…we were with the group…"

"What group? It's just you two…"

Kakashi turned around and his heart nearly went through his chest. Apparently, the 'group' had went on without them…

"Ah. Well…we were…excuse us…we should be getting going…"

"Oh…well…if you see Naruto, tell him Lee and I are looking for him!" Sakura said, waving them off.

Kakashi nodded, herding Hinata up the street, looking around wildly for the group.

"Oh, no!" Hinata muttered, stepping behind Kakashi slightly, putting a slender hand on his waist.

Kakashi followed her gaze and froze. Hyuuga Hayashi was headed straight towards them.

"This way…" Kakashi said, taking Hinata's hand and leading her down an alley. The paused behind a dumpster, peering out where they had just come from. Kakashi hit himself mentally. He was behaving like a teenager tonight…

It was then he heard Hinata giggle slightly.

"What? What is it?"

She shook her head slightly, hiding her mouth behind on of her sleeves. Damn, she could have easily passed for a well trained Geisha…

"I'm having fun, that's all…" She said with a blush.

Kakashi stared for a moment. She had to be kidding….right? He could have gotten them both into big trouble…

"Come on…I know where no one will find us…" He muttered, hitting himself mentally. That sounded bad, too…

Hinata nodded, smiling slightly and taking his hand as he led her out onto the other street, this one crowded and lined with paper lanterns and other festival-goers.

Kakashi glanced around for any sign of Naruto, not wanting Hinata to see the great orange idiot tonight…he hated seeing her down…

Hey left the gates of the city, where Kakashi led her to the cenotaph.

"I bet we can see the fireworks really well out here…" She said, a tinge of excitement in her voice, her powdered face shining slightly as she tilted her head towards the moonlight. Kakashi's breath caught in his chest. She was so beautiful…

Sensing someone nearby, Kakashi looked around slightly to see who it was…the last thing he needed was Haiyashi seeing them out here, alone…at night…while everyone else was in town…he shuddered to think what might happen.

Suddenly, Kakashi caught a flash of orange off in the trees, frowning slightly. What the heck was Naruto doing out here?

But Hinata broke his concentration as a large gold firework exploded overhead, lighting up the cliffs and the field on which the pair stood.

"Wow…they're even better than I remembered…" she whispered quietly. Kakashi smiled at her admiration. At least she didn't notice Naruto yet, or if she did, she wasn't letting on.

The explosive show went on for a few minutes before Kakashi notice there was something wrong…some of those fireworks were getting too close to the city to be actual fireworks…

"Hinata…get down and stay here…something's wrong…" He said, taking off across the field towards the beloved village. Hinata stared after him, sitting down on the edge of the cenotaph. She'd really been enjoying herself…what was going on?

As Kakashi neared the city walls, he could hear horrified screams and he spotted a large white bird flying low over a partially collapsed wall. Kakashi narrowed his eyes upon seeing the man atop the bird. It was that blond Akatsuki member…

Looking around, he spotted Gai and Asuma.

"What's the situation?" He asked, leaping over fallen bricks and rubble to get to them.

"Two Akatsuki member's suddenly started attacking…it's unclear what they want…" Gai said, staring up at the bird.


	3. I feel so small

A/N: I forgot what I was going to say...

It was REEELY important, though...

I think...

* * *

Kakashi glared up at the Akatsuki member. Stupid bastard had just ruined his date...wait...it wasn't a date, was it?

"I think they're after Naruto..." He said, shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts. The blond Akatsuki member grinned down at him.

"Sharingan Kakashi, yeah..." He said, reaching into his pouch.

"Don't let him get what's in the pouch!" Kakashi shouted as several kunai flew at the blond.

"Dammit! I thought this guy was dead!" he muttered, leaping onto a pile of rubble and lifting up his hitai-ate.

"What's wrong, ruin your date, yeah?" The blond said, tossing his hair arrogantly.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he suddenly realized: he was the distraction...

"Hinata..." He muttered, turning around. "Gai, wrap this up, I need to go check on someone..." He said, running past the confused green beast and out the gates of Konoha.

Up ahead, he heard a shrill scream, and he quickened his pace.

"Hinata-san!"

He ran out onto the filed where the cenotaph stood and stopped, frozen. An Akatsuki member in an orange spiral mask stood in a pile of broken ground, Hinata's unconscious form draped over his shoulder.

"Oh! Does this belong to you?" the man asked, indicating the girl.

"You bastard! Put her down!"

The man in the orange mask scratched his head slightly. "Isn't she a little young for you? No matter, catch ya later, loser!"

And in a flash he was gone. Kakashi blinked. Even with his sharingan he didn't see that coming...who was that man?

He ran to the spot where the man had stood, looking for any clue on the Akatsuki member's whereabouts. Looking around, he had to admire Hinata...she had fought back, despite the gravity of her attacker...she was brave...

His heart pounded as he searched for any sign of where the Akatsuki member had gone.

Behind him, there was a huge flair as part of Konoha's wall was blown to bits.

What the hell? That crazy arsonist was still attacking?

He turned his attention back to where Hinata had been, searching to forest for any sign of chakra. He located Naruto...in the cemetery, which seemed odd. The boy had never stuck him as the emo sort...

After a full minute, he got a lock on a peculiar chakra signature about a half mile into the tree line.

Without hesitation, he started towards the unfamiliar chakra, moving a stealthily as possible. He had to find her...not only was she in eminent danger, but they could both get into a lot of trouble for not being where they were supposed to be...people would talk...her honor would be tarnished...he could lose his job...not that they did anything...but people would talk...

He swore again. The chakra signature was on the move...and one of them was Hinata's...

He followed them until dawn, his head aching from lack of sleep. He paused by a stream for a moment. He never went out of the house unarmed, but he honestly hadn't expected to be attacked that night.

He paused by a wide stream, checking his weapons to see exactly what he had with him, counting the number of kunai in his pouch. Suddenly, he heard something wiz past his head. Kakashi froze, looking up.

The mysterious Akatsuki member was standing in a tree across the stream, holding a gagged and bound Hinata by the back of the kimono. Her silvery eyes were wide and terrified as she looked at Kakashi.

"Looking for this?" The man said, shaking the teen slightly. "She must mean a lot to you...I mean...you just crossed the border of Fire...you're an s-rank criminal now..." The man said, ending in a sing-song voice.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He'd been so concerned with pursuing Hinata that he'd not even noticed...

What was this man getting at...?

"What the hell do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to someone who's holding one of your own hostage?" The man said coolly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and the man sighed audibly. "I guess what I want...is... _you_...although if you don't come, she'll work just as well..." He said, indicating Hinata, who's hair was coming down slightly, making her look even more beautiful.

Kakashi thought for a moment.

"If I come, will you let her go?" he asked. He knew right there he was out ranked and out numbered, even if Hinata somehow managed to get free... He could see with his sharingan her chakra had been depleted by the last nights fight. His best hope was if someone came after them...and even then, the chances were slim...had he not thought they would have both gotten in trouble, he would have told Gai where he was going...

But there was still a chance that, with enough deductive reasoning, someone would piece together what had happened...

"If you fulfill your duty...and we're pleased with your results...we'll talk it over..." The man said. Hinata was shaking her head, her pale eyes tearing up, leaving streaks in the white powder.

"I'll do it...if you promise to let her go."

The Akatsuki member laughed at him. "This isn't negotiable...we gave you an option, either you come our you don't, either way you're an s-rank criminal now..." He said, lifting Hinata onto his shoulder and turning away. "Well, if you're quite finished...I'll just be going...I have a new member to initiate..." He said, disappearing with an evil laugh.

Kakashi thought for a moment. If he turned away now, he could easily go back to Konoha and get re-enforcements...but if he did that, then he'd lose the trail, but if he followed, he could put her in even greater danger...

Immediately he thought of Rin and Obito...Obito would have just pushed on and followed...but now wasn't the time for that...he couldn't take these guys out on his own...

Kakashi made up his mind. It had been a painful decision, but it was the safest bet to keep her alive...he didn't think he could stand to lose someone else...

Reluctantly, he turned towards Konoha, speeding back as quickly as possible. Maybe if he got back soon enough, Tsunade would forgive him...and they could get a head start on saving Hinata.


	4. Well, Are you listening tonight?

A/N: Gomen nasai!! Mah conpooter crashed, liek last month...

As a konan cosplayer, I love writing the akatsuki's part...

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

When Kakashi arrived back at Konoha, he was greeted by a worried Team Seven, well, at least Naruto and Sakura...Sai was mildly amused by his sudden re-appearance, but then again, Sai was mildly amused by just about anything.

Kakashi gave the dark haired teen a strange look as he pushed past him.

"I need to talk to Tsunade..."

"Kakashi-sensei...Hyuuga Hinata's missing..."

Kakashi brushed past Sakura, heading straight for Tsunade's office.

"I know..." He muttered quietly.

Sakura and Naruto exchanged worried glances and followed their sensei.

He opened the door to Tsunade's office, only to find it full of ANBU.

"About time you showed up..." Tsunade snapped, looking up from her desk. "We were going to wait one more day before we declared you officially missing..." She said, standing up. "You're in big trouble as it stands..."

"The Akatsuki have Hyuuga Hinata. I pursued them to the border before they came to a halt and attempted to negotiate..."

Tsunade lifted her head slightly, narrowing her amber eyes.

"And what did they want?"

"Me." He said quietly, wondering if he should divulge the fact that they were holding the unfortunate heiress against him. It would help the investigation...but if she was located safely, it could spell trouble for both of them...

Tsunade sighed.

"I suppose it's for the best then..." She said quietly. "Do you know if they plan on keeping her alive?"

"I'm not certain, but the man said 'I have a new member to initiate'...I can only assume that he meant her."

"Oh course...the Akatsuki would want her for Byakugan, but what I don't understand is why they would target her rather than Neji. The girl is far too timid..."

"Perhaps that's why...Neji is ex-ANBU and could easily do serious damage to an Akatsuki member."

Tsunade nodded, biting her thumbnail thoughtfully. "It's a thought, but I can't help but feel there's something else...something that we're not seeing..."

Kakashi didn't even bat an eye. Surely Tsunade was on to him? She was by far the sharpest of the sannin and things rarely escaped her vigilant eye.

"No matter, for now we need to focus on getting Hinata back alive and safe...it's a matter very important to the Hyuuga clan, and therefore the village...I'm not sure I want to send Naruto in to face the Akatsuki, but we're down a few shinobi from last night...it looks like team seven is the only choice...you two leave tomorrow morning. You need to rest until then." Tsunade said with a sigh, flipping through a pile mission requests as the ANBU filed out.

Kakashi bowed and left, heading back to his apartment, his head a flurry of thoughts.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hinata checked the ropes that bound her wrists again. Every time the Akatsuki member moved, the armor he wore beneath his cloak would jab her sharply in the side.

She kept thinking back to what Kakashi had said. He would join the Akatsuki for her safety...why? Was it simply to keep the peace in Konoha? Or did he actually maybe care?

She shook her head mentally, telling herself not to be ridiculous. It had only been one date, and one could hardly call it that...

She knew she had to focus on one thing, and that was escape, but after using the Byakugan once, her chakra was depleted, and she new she couldn't tangle with her captor. His chakra was unlike anything she'd ever seen before, and she doubted that even Naruto or Kakashi could be a match for him.

Hinata knew she'd just have to wait until he took her to wherever they were going and she had some time away from him...

Suddenly the Akatsuki stopped.

"Oi! Senpai! I got the girl!"

Hinata frowned, twisting slightly to look at who the man was addressing.

"You little shit! You left without me!" Hinata heard a man say, his footsteps coming closer. "Besides, we we're supposed to get sharingan Kakashi...not some spoiled heiress with an eye trait."

Hinata blinked. Was she spoiled? Maybe she was? Compared to some people, one could say that...but compared to others...

"I'm tired of carrying her..." The dark haired man announced suddenly, dumping her on the ground. Hinata landed hard on her shoulder, blinking up at the pair. She was shocked to see the other Akatsuki member was nothing short of effeminate, his long, blond hair fixed very similar to Ino's. Hinata blinked. She could hardly believe that definitely male voice had come from the blond.

"Tch, we went through all that to get this? " The blond said, digging in his pouch. "I say we blow her up..."

The dark-haired man scrambled to stop the blond.

"Nooo, senpai! We have to keep her alive...she's gonna replace Kakuzu-san..."

Hinata frowned. This man was acting much different towards the blond man than he did to Kakashi and herself. He was much more...childish...

The blond sighed, making a small clay bird.

"What ever, just get on and blindfold her...we cant risk her runnin' off..." He said as the small clay bird expanded into a huge one. Tobi dragged her onto it's back, tying a bit of cloth around her eyes.

After making sure she couldn't see, the bird took flight. Hinata's stomach tightened. She'd never flown before and feeling the earth drop away beneath her was nothing short of terrifying.

She couldn't tell if the two Akatsuki were right there with her or not, but she didn't want to risk it, so instead, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi's heart pounded as he readied for the mission, checking his kunai for sharpness. He never had anticipated this...this emotional attachment...it started off as a favor, simply that...

But somewhere along the way it had become more than that...it was a all at once a strange, terrifying and invigorating idea.

Kakashi stopped, glancing up in the mirror, catching sight of his haunted eyes, shivering slightly before turning away. He didn't have time to lose, and for each second that passed he knew Hinata was in grave danger.

He left the apartment in a hurry and met up with team seven by the front gates of the city.

Immediately, he noticed Naruto's absence. Usually, the teen was all too eager to go on missions regarding the Akatsuki.

"Sakura, Sai, where's Naruto?"

Sai tilted his head and shrugged, that obnoxious smile back again. For some reason, Kakashi just wanted to wipe that smirk off the boy's face that day...

Sakura shook her head, her voice breaking Kakashi out of his suddenly violent thought pattern.

"I don't know...he's been acting weird lately, though...I'm really worried about him, Kakashi sensei..."

Kakashi frowned. What could be taking the blond so long?

"Kakashi-senpai..."

Kakashi turned around.

"Yamato-taichou!" Sakura waved from her place beside Sai.

"Tenzou-san, what's going on?"

"Naruto declined the mission, and Tsunade-sama sent me in his place. She felt it would be more beneficial if we had two jounnin one on team..." He said quietly, checking his bag. Kakashi nodded, vowing to get to the bottom of Naruto's strange behavior once he returned safely with Hinata...If he returned safely with Hinata...

Kakashi shuddered, dismissing the thought.

"All right, let's go, we don't have any time to lose..." He said, signaling to the others. And without another delay, they were off into the trees, following the same path Kakashi had the night before.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Hinata awoke, she knew she was still flying and there was a fine, misty rain in the air.

"Almost there, yeah..." The blond grunted. Hinata exhaled; she had been lucky she didn't try anything earlier.

The moment's ticked by and Hinata's heart was racing. She didn't want to become an Akatsuki member...was there any way she could back out? Maybe they would change their mind? But what if they did? Would they...execute her? And what about Kakashi? Surely Tsunade would understand the situation? Kakashi didn't deserve that...he had actually behaved nicely on their...date... if it could be called that. Most of the boy's her own age had only wanted one thing...

She hated the thought of Kakashi living in exile because of her...or worse...she'd heard the stories about his father...maybe that ran in the family...? She didn't want his blood on her hands...she just wanted to go running back and...

Hinata shook herself mentally. No no no...she was falling to hard and fast...

Hinata held her breath, feeling the clay bird on which she rode suddenly go speeding towards the ground, yanking her out of morbid thoughts. She made a sound of panic and the blond laughed.

"Senpaiii! Don't be mean to her!" The masked man whined. Hinata frowned. She had a difficult time pegging him...he had to be bipolar or something...

Little by little, the bird slowed, eventually coming to a halt. Hinata felt herself being pulled roughly to her feet and the masked man untied the blindfold.

"Welcome home." The blonde sneered, a slight amount of evil glee shining in his eyes. Hinata gasped, looking around at the city before her. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. It was an obviously large city, but it was freakishly quiet, almost like people were too afraid to make a noise. The sky overhead was low and grey, a fine mist showering them. Everywhere Hinata looked was a building, a pipe, a tank...there was no green, no plants...

Compared to Konoha this place was...hell...

"Did you bring Hatake?" A woman's low, husky voice asked as the sound of high heeled boots came slowly towards them. Hinata turned her head to look and Tobi turned fully. Hinata blinked as a beautiful woman with electric blue hair came towards them, her Akatsuki cloak swirling around her ankles. The woman had an aura of authority, there was no doubt about it, and it was almost as if everyone there was beneath her.

"Konan-sama!" Tobi shouted, leaping up and down and waving.

The woman's heavily lidded grey eyes fell on Hinata.

"You brought the Hyuuga instead..." She said slowly, surveying Hinata carefully. "disappointing, but not a complete failure. Tobi...Deidara...bring her with me." The woman said, turning her back on them and beckoning them forward. The blond pushed Hinata forward, causing her to stumble slightly. Konan paused, her almost lifeless eyes boring holes in them all.

"Play nicely, Deidara..." She said coldly, turning away and continuing up a set of stairs. Hinata glanced at the blond, who had immediately began to bicker quietly with the man named Tobi.

Hinata followed the woman, whose movements seemed oddly rigid as they proceeded up the stairs and into a strange building. Hinata was careful to take note of her surroundings, not entirely sure where she was. She had never seen architecture like this anywhere before in her entire life. It was like a mixture of fantasy and industrial. All together, it was bordering on nightmarish.

Once inside, the door swung shut behind them with a loud clang and Hinata suppressed a shiver, looking around the building. It seemed that it was nothing but another stairwell, a door standing opposite to the one they had come in on the other side of the winding stairs. The blue haired woman turned to the two bickering teammates.

"I can handle her from here. You are dismissed." She said stiffly. The two men bowed and left down the stairs, their voices raising slightly after they had disappeared from sight. After a long silence of watching the two, Konan turned to Hinata, one eyebrow raised.

"Prepare yourself to face god." She said formally, turning away again and leading Hinata to the door opposite to them. Hinata swallowed as the door swung slowly open.

A man was standing stiffly with his back to her, bright orange hair ruffling slightly in the breeze. The very sight of him made Hinata tremble slightly; Konan's commanding aura had nothing on this man. Perhaps...he really _was _some terrible god...

The man turned his head slightly and Hinata caught a flash of vicious black piercing's adorning his face.

"Hyuuga." He said simply. "I told them to bring me Hatake..." He said dismissively.

Konan was silent and Hinata glanced at her. Something about her didn't seem right...like she wasn't all there. There was a long silence up there on the sub-roof, the only sound was the wind whipping past them.

"Hyuuga will do until we get Hatake...these are desperate times, and we will do what we need to bring our plans to life..." The man said turning around. Hinata stared at him. His face had been mutilated by piercing to the point that it looked almost like that was what was holding him together, and his eyes sent shivers down the young girls spine. She'd never seen anything like it before. The man raised his eyebrows.

"Though I'm not fond of the idea of having a simple chunnin in the organization." He said mechanically. "Dismissed. Konan, take her downstairs and get her ready, we need to gather the other members for the ceremony."

Konan nodded stiffly and took Hinata, leading her away from the mysterious orange-haired man she could only presume was the leader.

As they went down the stairs, Hinata knew one thing: She had to get away.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	5. So temporary

A/N: So, it's been a month shy of a year since my last update. I stopped writing this last fall after this whole bizarre fiasco. I'm trying to pick it up again, but I've become very disenchanted with the story...

I'll update when I can. If I can.

I found out someone I dislike very much cosplays Hinata...and my current boyfriend cosplays Kakashi (and Pein), so I'm having mental image issues...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi swore as he came to the place where he had confronted the Akatsuki member, his team coming to a halt behind him.

"Is this the place, senpai?" Tenzou asked, looking around.

"Yes…" Kakashi muttered, snapping into ANBU mode for a moment.

This was the last place anyone from Konoha had seen Hinata alive…It was such an eerie feeling…

Sakura stopped, slightly out of breath from keeping up with her three ex-ANBU teammates.

"Kakashi-sensei, is everything all right?" the rosette asked, taking a swig of water from her canteen and looking around. Kakashi shook his head.

"No…we have to keep going or we'll lose the trail…" He said, signaling to Sai and Tenzou to move out.

"Can't we rest a little? We've been going for hours now…" Sakura protested.

Kakashi had never though ill of the girl before, but at the moment, she risked being called 'useless' and sent back to the village. He sighed, fully aware he was letting his emotions get in the way of the mission. Kakashi knew he had to put them aside lest he put the team in danger…but it was so hard. Not only had his 'date' been kidnapped, Hinata was an important part of the village's infrastructure.

The truth was, Hanabi just wouldn't have cut it as the next heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Hanabi was a diligent warrior, but far too…coarse…she lacked her sisters diplomacy…

"All right, those who need rest, stop and take it, I'm going on…"

"Senpai, with all due respect, you can't go on ahead…" Tenzou said, standing up with a frown. Kakashi stared at him.

"Every second that passes, Hyuuga-san is in increasing danger…we don't know what the Akatsuki wants with her…" Kakashi snapped, turning away.

Tenzou grabbed him by the arm, leading him into the trees nearby, just out of the hearing range of the other two.

"Kakashi-senpai, what is this really about? I know you two got separated from the group that night…"

Kakashi looked at his friend blankly. "Nothing _happened_ . I took her out the cenotaph because we couldn't find you guys and her father almost caught us. Alone together…without Neji…"

"And then what happened?" Tenzou said, raising one eyebrow.

"I told you, nothing. We watched the fireworks for a few minutes, and then I heard the explosion. I told her to stay put while I went back to Konoha. When I arrived, the blond Akatsuki member made a few comments that made me think maybe they were there for her, so I returned to the memorial, and when I arrived back, she was unconscious in the arms of the masked Akatsuki member…"

"And you're sure that you have no romantic feelings for her?" Tenzou asked, his eyebrow still raised. The forest was silent for a long time while Kakashi thought it out, carefully calculating his answer.

"No." Kakashi said finally, immediately kicking himself. But the truth was…it might have been true…he wasn't sure, he felt so confused right now…

Tenzou stared at him with those fathomless brown eyes, looking almost judgmental.

"You need to go back to Konoha and tell that story to Tsunade."

"No, Hinata and I will both be ruined, she's only…" Kakashi felt his blood pressure rising along with his voice. He took a moment to quiet down. "She's only sixteen…" He breathed.

"I know, and that's why…it's not healthy for the team for you to be so emotionally involved with Hinata at the moment. You need to go back to Konoha and sort yourself out. I can take care of team seven, senpai." Tenzou said evenly. Kakashi blinked at the man.

"Please…just let me come with…"

"No."

Kakashi frowned, turning his back. "Fine, I'll go…" He said darkly.

He had no intention of returning to Konoha that day…if the Akatsuki wanted him in exchange for Hinata…then he'd just have to make that trade…

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hinata sat quietly in the room that Konan had led her into, looking around at the stark walls. There was a small bed, an armoire containing a chain shirt and an Akatsuki cloak, a lamp on a nightstand, and a small door she had discovered led into a bathroom which was shared with the room beside her.

She lay back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to figure out what she should do next.

There was a soft, cautious knock on the door and Hinata sat up, her heart beating wildly. What was going to happen next?

She opened the door a crack to reveal the blue-haired woman from the rooftop.

Hinata blinked as the woman pushed the door open.

"Sit." Konan said, pointing to the bed and crossing her arms. Hinata stepped back and obeyed, fear claiming her mind. Konan gave her a sad half smile, which was masked quickly.

"Hyuuga-san, I assume you know why you are here. You are a very clever girl, after all."

"Y-you want my Byakugan…" Hinata said, folding her hands in her lap. Konan nodded, though her mouth had grown into a thin line.

"Yes, that is correct." Konan said, striding across the room and looking out the window. Moments passed in what felt like hours, and then Konan let out a sigh.

"I know what you're thinking…it's the same thing I thought when I joined, too…" Konan said softly. "You're scared. I don't blame you. But don't worry, you're not what we are looking for…"

Hinata watched Konan, who seed suddenly, immeasurably sad.

"You're after Hatake-sensei…" Hinata said, summoning the courage to speak. "He'd never betray the village…"

Konan hung her head, another smile creasing her features.

"You don't know that…" She said, turning towards Hinata, her smile now forced. "You haven't seen what he has, you've never experienced war, or losing a comrade…I know he'd rather betray the village than abandon a comrade."

Hinata's breath caught in her throat, and Konan smiled over her collar at her.

"You don't know him very well, do you?" Konan said, tilting her head.

"Neither do you." Hinata said, a remark which surprised herself even.

"We'll see who's right." Konan said coolly, brushing a piece of lint from her sleeve and leaving.

Hinata sat back and let out a breath, which quickly turned into a sob. Konan had come in peace, clearly trying to relate, possibly warn her about something, and left angry…Hinata knew she had just made a terrible enemy out of someone who could have been a powerful ally and her way out…

But when Konan had brought up Kakashi, something had made Hinata angry…the insinuation that Konan knew someone she'd never met better than Hinata, who'd known him...well, known _of _him since she was very young…

Hinata shook her head. The whole thing was absolutely ridiculous.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO


End file.
